fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus
Cletus 'is a male customer who makes his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Appearance Cletus is an old man with a long white beard, and blue overalls with a brown belt and a gray shirt underneath. He has a brown hat with a dark brown lining and a stitch on it. His shoes are brown with yellow laces. His forearms are sunburned while his upperarms are his normal skin color. Voice Jerry Nelson (1996-2012) Jeff Foxworthy (2012-) Orders Papa's Burgeria *Top Bun *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Pickle *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Black Beans *White Rice *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *4 Bananas *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria *8 Spicy Garlic Wings *4 Carrots (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sasuage in a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Onions **Large Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Tulip Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Marshmallow **Tulip Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Lucky Dust (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *4 Onions *4 Broccoli (Green Peppers in other holidays) *1 Green Pepper *Focaccia Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Egg with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Pumpkin Round with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Regular Egg with Whipped Cream **Red Icing **Mini Mallows Toppings he is unlocked with *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Corn *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Carrot Cake. In Pastaria, he is unlocked Broccoli. In Freezeria To Go, he is unlocked with Huckleberry Syrup. Trivia *He seems to like chocolate since he orders a chocolate whipped cream in Freezeria, and Chocolate Corn in Hot Doggeria. * In Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Freezeria HD, he orders smooth blend. But in Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he orders chunky blend. * He owns a scrapyard. * He does poorly in Papa's Next Chefs. * He dresses up as a rabbit during Easter in Papa's Donuteria. * He has lost in the first round of Papa's Next Chefs every year. Papa's Next Chefs *'2011: He lost to Greg in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *'2012:' He lost to Conner in the first round of the Bacon Division. *'2013:' He lost to James in the first round of the Dr. Cherry Division. *'2014:' He lost to Wally in the first round of the Keylime Division. Gallery Scraps.jpg|Cletus' Scrapyard Boo!.jpg|In The intro of Papa's Hot Doggeria PerfectCletus!.png CletusAngry.png|" I just want respect as a scrapyard owner and all you gave me is a messy plate! " Cletus.jpg Cletus10.png Poor Cletus.png Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus.png Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus 2.png Cletus in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 2.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 3.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 4.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 5.png Easter2014.jpg|Cletus in Easter 2014 Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Cletus 1.jpg|Cletus' Easter Unlock Cletus 2.jpg|Cletus at Easter Cletus 3.jpg|Cletus Cottontail's Perfect Donuts!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:C Characters